


《办公室恋情》7

by DaisywithGOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, yugbam - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisywithGOT7/pseuds/DaisywithGOT7





	《办公室恋情》7

—Chapter7—  
前文：有谦的内心也逐渐平和下来，闭上眼，沉沉入梦。

第二天上班时，金有谦完全心不在焉，他实在不知如何开口说服Bam。可毕竟答应了老人，总不能…  
【“嘿，你想什么呢”】Bam朝有谦面前扔了一盒巧克力奶昔，着实将有谦吓了一跳。  
【“没…没什么”】  
【“是不是想…”】Bam滑着椅子到有谦旁边，刚想把头凑上去，被有谦玩闹似的一手推开。

下班时，有谦无意中瞟到Bam手里提着的一个小行李箱，就知道他想做什么了。然而，金有谦才不会拒绝他。

两人去了很久之前就想去的一家西餐厅，点了两份七分熟的牛小排，还有一瓶葡萄酒。餐厅里的轻音乐很是令人感到舒适，天花顶上的微黄色水晶吊灯更是将气氛烘托的刚刚好。才两三杯下肚，有谦就已微醺，吊灯的光泽染着他脸上泛起的红晕，分外诱人。

Bam打趣地欣赏着面前这个神情开始有些迷糊的人。他觉得他醉酒的样子很美，美到骨子里。韩式刘海半遮着他的眉，睫毛修长且卷翘，左眼下方的那颗泪痣好似一粒宝石般的点缀，鼻梁高挺，唇瓣粉红，脖颈上的青筋若隐若现，往下是性感的锁骨，再往下是白色西装衬衫里线条分明的雪白胸脯，再往下是他微微有着几块凸起的腰腹，再往下……不知何时，Bam发觉自己下身早已坚硬。

Bam抓起餐桌上的高脚杯把最后小半的葡萄酒一饮而尽，急忙起身去结账。他觉得，再这样看着金有谦下去，他总会做出点什么失态的事情来。

离开西餐厅时，有谦几乎是整个人趴在Bam身上，还一个劲的嘟起嘴说自己没有醉，而Bam则搀着他一个劲地偷笑。

回到家后，Bam喂有谦喝了解酒的药，随后把他抱到浴室想给他冲热水澡。Bam耐心地帮他解开上衣，手无意中触到他滚烫的胸脯，甚至感受到他心跳的急促。有谦的眼神仍带着醉意般的迷离，凑到Bam的耳边呼着热气，还顺势把手搭在他的腰上摩挲。  
【“金有谦，再这样下去就过火了”】Bam忍着对他的饥渴，好不容易平静下来的裆部又渐渐鼓起。  
【“我喜欢你啊，Bam”】有谦与Bam双目相对，眼神迷离却真挚深情，嘴里轻吐出的这句话也不知是不是酒精所为，但至少在Bam听起来，好似教堂里庄重的誓言，好似月亮与星星相遇那一瞬摩擦出的花火。Bam吞咽，内心的猛兽呼之欲出。

Bam一把将金有谦按压在浴室的大理石墙上，手向下探索着扯掉他的裤子，将自己早已肿大的敏感物顶进他的大腿内侧，随后两只手臂抡抱起他的大腿，使他下半身悬空，身子杵在他两腿之间，不断地将自己送入他的后穴，冲撞，抽插，一次次刺激他的敏感点。有谦搂着Bam的脖颈，吮吸，轻咬，还时不时蜻蜓点水般吻他的唇，细密的汗珠顺着刘海缓慢滑落，落到Bam的肩背上，与他的汗水交融着。

Bam又抱着有谦来到卧室，把他放倒在丝软的毛地毯上，身子刚想压上时，有谦舔着还残留有一丝酒精味的嘴唇，凑到Bam的耳边。  
【“我想在上面…”】  
Bam微微眨了眨眼，嘴角一翘，翻过身躺下。有谦立刻覆上他的身，手环上他的肩，俯下身轻吻他的唇瓣，下身的反应物抽动着往里送。相比起来，有谦的动作是温和的，能把Bam伺候得很舒服。

Bam就喜欢有谦身上这股温柔劲。在有谦将洗净的樱桃一颗颗放入他嘴里时，在他把热乎的饭菜端到他的面前时，在下雨天他搂着他往怀里拢时……无论何时，只要在他身边，Bam的内心就无比安稳。

最后的最后，两人裹着乳白色的丝绸被相拥着入睡，也不顾毛地毯上残留下的那一片晶莹。

早晨六点左右，有谦被床头边的手机振铃所吵醒，揉着惺忪的睡眼接了电话，迷糊的神情顿时转变成惊恐，他挂了电话，看着一旁仍熟睡的Bam不忍心打扰，于是在厨房匆忙做好早餐，留了便条就出了门。

金有谦在医院的走廊上无尽徘徊，而监护室里，躺着心梗突发的父亲。  
【“你的父亲已经没什么大碍了”】刚走出监护室的医生看着有谦说道。  
【“但是，还需要留院观察几天”】医生又顿了顿说道。有谦连连点点头向医生道谢，随后为父亲办了入院手续。

家里，Bam刚睡醒，发现有谦不在身边，于是急忙起身走到客厅，瞟到餐桌上的便条：  
“早餐我已经准备好啦，我有些急事先出门一趟，我很快会赶回来的”  
Bam不禁有些疑惑，刚想拿起有谦做的他最爱吃的三明治往嘴里塞时，就听到门锁“咔哒”一声。Bam立刻放下三明治，以最快速度小跑到门口，有谦刚一进门Bam就双手缠上他的脖颈。  
【“去哪了？什么急事？”】Bam像个好奇小孩望着有谦。  
【“没…什么，一个朋友说要给我一些水果”】有谦说着晃了晃手里的水果，实际上是他刚刚从楼下便利店买来的。  
【“什么朋友，男的女的？”】  
【“男的…”】有谦看着眼神渐渐不对劲的Bam，便又慌张地解释到【“只是普通朋友！”】  
Bam的眼神这才逐渐清澈，吻了口有谦，便又坐回餐桌上继续吃着三明治。

到了公司，有谦收到了Bam父亲的简讯，他才忽然想起答应老人的事。可是，究竟要怎么做呢？有谦又陷入了沉思。

中午用餐时。  
【“Bam…那个…嗯…”】有谦支支吾吾。  
【“怎么了？”】  
【“那个…晚上我有一个朋友聚会…”】有谦不敢正视Bam的双眼，但他察觉到了一丝异样。  
【“怎么…要去聚会是吗”】Bam的说话音量顿时有些高升。  
【“嗯…我想带你一起去”】有谦实在想不出任何办法，无奈只好撒了谎。  
【“噢，这样啊，好啊”】Bam没有拒绝也没有怀疑，朝有谦笑了笑，有谦更是紧张地连眼神都在躲闪。

很快，到了下班时刻，有谦找了个借口说要去买些酒，给了Bam餐厅的地址，然而自己却瞒着他先一步来到Bam父亲指定的餐厅。只见老人早已在餐桌前就坐，可身旁却多了个年轻貌美的女子。有谦开始有些疑惑。  
【“董事长…Bam待会就会来了”】有谦面对那位老人时还是会有些不自觉的慌张。  
【“真是谢谢你了有谦”】老人拍了拍有谦的背，微笑着对他说。  
【“那个…董事长，这位是？”】有谦始终没耐得下心里的好奇。  
【“噢，其实今天之所以想请Bam出来吃饭，主要是为了之前订婚的事…这位就是…”】  
【“订婚？”】有谦瞳孔一震。  
【“啊，Bam没和你说吗？几个月前我们就给他安排了订婚，只不过Bam一直不愿意见他未来的未婚妻…”】老人说着，用手指了指身旁那位年轻女孩，那个女孩朝着有谦笑一笑。

那一瞬间，有谦感到一阵眩晕直冲大脑，周围顿时黯然失色。有谦仍有礼貌地点头应和，随后便立刻快步冲出了餐厅。他感觉，此刻他的内心滴着鲜血，伴着一种刺穿心脏的疼和一种无法言喻的失望。

Bam按着有谦给的地址来到餐厅，被服务员领到指定餐桌前时，他才恍然大悟，内心的愤怒值顿时达到了最高点。  
【“你来了，坐吧”】老人招呼着Bam坐下。Bam一拳锤上餐桌，力度大到桌上的水杯都险些倾倒。  
【“你是故意的吧！你为什么要利用金有谦！”】Bam丝毫不顾餐厅里其他人的指点，对着老人怒吼道，一旁的女子被吓得身体颤抖起来。  
【“我没有利用他，我只不过请他帮忙而已！”】老人的语气也不甘示弱。两人就这样冰冷地对峙着。  
【“呵…那你可白忙活了，我是不会听你的！”】Bam随手拿起桌上的玻璃杯往地上猛砸，溅开的玻璃碎片散落在老人的皮鞋周围。Bam最后恶狠地盯了老人一眼，头也不回地离开了餐厅。老人怵在位置上，神情也是止不住的愤怒。

Bam离开餐厅后，像一头野兽似的在路上狂奔，一路奔向金有谦的家里。他实在不敢相信，他自认为最可信，最可依赖的人，居然学会了欺骗。

“砰砰砰” Bam内心的怒火像是要把有谦家的门砸个稀巴烂似的。  
【“金有谦！开门！”】Bam朝着门里的人吼着，声音嘶哑且猛烈。

有谦知道会是他，也知道他来找自己的原因。有谦也知道自己不该欺骗他，可他呢？心里的落差也有谦的脑袋开始不清醒，开始迷茫，他也愤怒，崩溃，绝望。他猛地一手打开门，门外的那个男孩此刻正凶狠地瞪着他，眼神散发着幽蓝的光，嘴唇颤抖。

【“你为什么骗我！”】  
……


End file.
